


Just a Nip of Something

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Las Vegas, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: Post S3. Hunter and Bobbi are celebrating a successful mission. She has a request.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	Just a Nip of Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/gifts).



> _A/N: Merry Christmas to my wonderful beta and writing partner Gort! Here's to 2020 being THE year!_

Bobbi moaned as Hunter dragged his tongue over her neck.

God, he was good. She dug her fingers into his back, reeling with the feeling of having him between her legs. He was naked, all long, lean lines and scars, while she still wore her panties.

They hadn’t made it to the bed, ending up on the floor of the suite’s little living room. Outside the window, the lights of the Las Vegas strip glowed brightly in the desert night. They’d finished their job for the private security firm that had been willing to hire them when they had no work or personal history, and Bobbi personally couldn’t wait until The Bellagio figured out just how much money they were missing and how lousy their security was.

She also couldn’t wait for Hunter to get her naked.

Bobbi loved him, and she loved making love with him, but post-mission sex should be hard, fast, and dirty.

“Hunter,” she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders. “Bite me.”

He raised his head from where his beard had been rasping her breasts. His dark eyes were blurry with desire. “Where?” he rasped out.

“What?” Bobbi frowned at her apparently very stupid husband. “What do you mean where?”

“For biting?” He frowned as well.

She propped herself up on her elbows. “Did you take stupid pills? It’s a sexy request, so wherever.”

“Excuse me?” He sat back until he was kneeling upright between her spread legs. “I’m trying to get specific directions. It’s well established I can’t read your bloody mind, luv.”

“Do you need a map? You were right on my boobs! You could have started there.”

Hunter’s eyes raked up and down her as he scratched his hip. “What about neck?”

“Are you going to draw blood and force me into joining you as a creature of the night?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes or no works.”

Obviously, they would be here until next Tuesday if she didn’t get a handle on this. “Bites on the neck are fine, no lasting marks, please. Everywhere else is fair game. I’d especially appreciate lightly on my inner thighs while you ear me out in repayment for asking a blindingly obvious question.”

His mouth drew into a line, then opened.

“Not a word, lick. And bite.” He narrowed her gaze at him.

Hunter sighed. “Fine, you win.”

“Of course I do.”

He looked pissed off. Only Bobbi knew him too well to buy it. He was still rock hard, and his fingers twitched slightly. A tell she knew meant he wanted to get back to touching her. Heat shimmered over her skin. She wanted him to be touching her too.

Bobbi settled back against the carpet, and Hunter dropped back down over her, hands on either side of her torso.

She gently caressed his hair—he’d need it cut soon--then pushed him down towards her slit.

He batted at her hand. “I’m going, bloody hell.”

With a flourish, he yanked her underwear off and tossed it over his shoulder. Hunter eyed her, then ducked down to lick a trail over her thigh, pausing near the top. “What about here? Is here okay to bite?”

“I’m going to kill—” Her words turned into a moan as he nipped her.

Hunter looked very satisfied before he turned his attention to the place she desperately wanted his mouth.

“You won’t kill me,” he said, the sound muffled. “Who else would put up with you?”

“And who else do I love?” she replied, her fingers brushing his scalp.

Hunter’s entire body softened. “I love you too, Bob.”

Warmth seeped through her, mixing with the lust and setting her on fire. “Hunter,” she said.

“Yeah?”

“Bite me.”

He did.

~Fin~


End file.
